Nucleic Acid oligomers are to be synthesized in order to cleave DNA for which the sequence is known. These are to be used in order to generate loops (D or R) in double-stranded structures for directed cleavage by single-strand specific endonucleases. In effect, this would convert the latter to restriction-type endonucleases towards any target.